


His favorite Place to be

by Missirina102



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cute family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missirina102/pseuds/Missirina102
Summary: After a long day of work, Dan returns to his favorite place.





	His favorite Place to be

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first piece of fiction written in many years, and my first reader insert written ever. In my head I have a whole story world of Dan and the reader, but im starting with one shots for right now till i can get my ideas written down. If you have a request let me know. I need prompts for practice. Enjoy. (Cross-posted on tumblr)

Danny waved to everyone at the grump space as he left for the day. He checked the time on his phone, 7:15 p.m. He smiled, it was the earliest he had gotten out of the space in a while. He sat in the driver seat of his car as he sent a text to his wife. 

To: Wify<3 : Heading home now. Anything you need?

From: Wify<3 : Just your smile. And some hugs for Ava.

He smiled brightly at the response. He couldnt wait to get home to his girls. After twenty minutes of driving he had finally arrived home. He quietly entered the house, and heard laughing. Dan walked into the living room to find his wife folding the laundry and Ava picking up all her, now folded clothes, to try and help Y/N. He pulled out his phone and started recording a quick video. 

“Ava honey,” Y/N said through giggles, “Those ones are already folded.” Ava just laughed louder, but abruptly stopped when she saw Dan. He put his phone away and crouched down with his arms open. Y/N looked over and smiled as Ava ran into his arms.

“Daddy!!!” Ava cried as she tackled him. “Welcome home.” At this point Y/N gave up on the laundry and joined the hug.

“Im home my girls.” He whispered to them. Through the success of Ninja Sex Party and the Game Grumps, his favorite place was with his girls. His Y/N Avidan and his Ava Leigh Avidan.


End file.
